To Give Yourself Over
by siberat
Summary: After reflecting on his loneliness, Ratchet gives in to his feelings towards Drift. (Graphic intimate scenes- be warned)
1. Chapter 1

For once in a great long while, the med bay was completely silent. It was sad how eerie the place became when no one hurt themselves or was injured in battle. In fact, it was a slow past couple of weeks come to think of it. Ratchet idly wiped equipment down and even organized his files for the hundredth time. However, no matter what he done to occupy himself, his mind always went back to how it felt like he was missing something in his life.

Sure, the services he provided on the Lost Light gave him sense of accomplishment, and Primus knows how much he did. Fixing up and healing ailments was a big chore among this ragtag crew. At points it seemed never ending, and it was all First Aide, Ambulon and himself could do to get the damaged mechs out. Being that busy kept the medic's mind at bay, however, when there was absolutely nothing to do, he started asking himself what if's, or how comes. And he hated when those questions arose.

He questioned his choices in life, namely his choice to be celibate. True, acting upon such impulses of not being so caused so much drama and spark ache. At least that was what he remembered of his one and only relationship in his past. Slag, even across the galaxy Pharma still managed to hurt him. Looking back at the spoiled relationship, the medic should have seen it coming- the arguing, the jealousy and the anger, of course coming from his bitter partner- should have been ample warning that one should get out.

But being the naive mech, Ratchet believed what Pharma had spat at him, that he was a lousy partner and no one else would want him. Not wanting to go through that again, he simply decided to refrain from that level of intimacy. However, upon reflecting on the past, perhaps Pharma was wrong. The blue winged medic proved to ave clouded judgment with killing patients at Delphi, perhaps his verdict of Ratchet as a partner was incorrect.

All this accomplished was his thinking to go in circles. It wasn't like the red and white mech had anything to base it upon; Pharma was his first and only lover. Ratchet wasn't going to get another shot anytime soon. As far as he could tell, all anyone saw in him was a good wrench thrower and a grumpy old mech. However, on occasion, he felt himself warm up with needy desire and no way to cool himself off- touching himself only served as a reminder on how lonely he was. This feeling only arose late at night when he couldn't keep himself busy. That pretty much described how this evening had gone.

"Late night?" the voice said from the hallway.

"What's it to you?" Ratchet questioned harshly, however, he welcomed the distraction from the debate to touch himself and feel miserable, or let himself run this hot and feel miserable. He recognized who it was. White and red color theme with two swords at his hip. It was Drift, the third in command, also known as the flaky spiritualist.

"Nothing really," Drift replied and shrugged his shoulders. He casually walked in, glancing around the empty room. "Busy night, I see."

"Thankyou, mister sarcastic," Ratchet said. "Why did you stop by?"

"I saw the light on, and just stopped in, that's all."

"How considerate." the medic spat, but partly regretted it as he saw the hurt look on the swordsmech's face. He let out a sigh and started to grab some tools he had been cleaning and returned them to their home in the toolbox.

"I didn't mean to bother you Ratchet. I was just lonely, and saw someone was awake in here."

"S'ok." He clanged the tools in the box and snapped it shut. As he was placing the box in the storage cubby, the latch broke off and the tools clanged loudly on the floor and scattered. "Scrap!"

Ratchet bent down to retrieve his tools. Of all the mechs that could wonder into his med bay when he felt the way he did, it had to be Drift. Why did he have to help gather his tools up, bending over in such an alluring way? Why did the lithe white mech have to rub his arm against his as he squat to neatly place more tools back in the box? Upon the touch, Ratchet involuntarily shuttered and his cooling flans clicked on for a second. Primus, why where his cooling fans wanting to click on? He could only hope the other mech didn't hear them.

Drift looked at the medic, lips partly open in question and a look of concern on his face. "Are you OK?" Drift placed his hand on Ratchets shoulder. "You're hot... Do you feel well?"

Ratchet felt his cheeks get hot. He mentally cursed his body for acting on its own. It didn't help that Drift was biting his lip all cute like with concern. Or the fact he was leaning so close Ratchet could smell the exotic polish that was distinctly his alone help the situation any. Why did Drift have to be so hot?

He did not just say that! Ratchet just knelt there, eyes wide and jaw open in shock.

"You OK?" Drift asked again as he helped the CMO to his feet.

"Yeah," Ratchet replied. "Fine." He walked over to his desk and started fumbling around with stuff there- anything to get away from Drift.

Meanwhile, the swordsmech continued to pick up the tools, and placed the box in the cubby. When he turned around, he caught a glimpse of the medic staring at him, cheeks bright red as he ran his tongue over his lips. Naturally, when Drift stood up, Ratchet, being embarrassed with being caught leering, turned around. Drift laughed to himself, and walked over to the other.

"I think I know whats wrong, Ratch," Drift whispered, placing his hands on the medic's hips. His fingers found some sensitive wires, which gently stroked at them until he felt their owner jump but heat up more. Ratchet went to move away but Drift simply wrapped his arms around him trapping him in place.

"Let me go, Drift," Rachet demanded a bit more huskily then intended.

"Is that what you really want?" Drift tightened the embrace, pressing his chest onto the medic's back, and gently pressed his lips to the wires on the nape of the CMO's back.

Ratchet wanted to yell out for him to stop. Or swat that slim body out of the way. Anything instead of leaning back into the other for more, enjoying the sensations of Drift's kisses and wondering hands.. He wished he didn't turn around only to have Drift fondle at his chest, looking straight into his optics.

Drift gave him a warm smile and sweetly spoke. "Do you want me?

Of course Ratchet wanted to deny it. But how could he? Standing chest to chest in the other's warm embrace just made him pant with desire. The medic gave no reply, with te way he felt right now, he found no words to respond.

"You don't have to speak," Drift whispered inches from the other's face. "I can see it in the way you look at me." He closed the space, and gently pressed his lips against the medic's in a soft kiss. Drift gave a playful laugh as he felt hands wrap around his waist only to wonder over his aft and down the back of his thighs.

"Want to come back to my room?" Drift questioned, and his only answer was cheeks turning even more crimson, which where a joy to kiss. "Come on," Drift coaxed, making sure to grab the medic's hands as he backed up to lead him out of the med bay. "Come with me, Ratchet. What happens is up to you, but let me help cool you off." Drift lewdly winked at the other as he looked over his shoulder, gently leading the CMO by the hand.

Ratchet gave a sigh, and resigned to allowing himself to be led. What was he getting himself into?

The last time I was on -like 10 years ago, they ended the adult content allowed. I am sure it is still not allowed- correct? So, if anyone wants to read on, go here:

/works/1070638/chapters/2158451


	2. Chapter 2

A feeling of awe came over Ratchet upon seeing the captivating decor of Drift's room. Instead of cluttered piles of data pads littering the area, colorful ornaments and knickknacks were exhibited. The bright florescent lights had been replaced with a warm blue shaded mood light. When asked why, Drift replied that blue was such a calming color. Everything in this room was very welcoming, from the cozy looking pillows to the plush furniture. No wonder Drift always retreated to his room.

Ratchet was distracted from his thoughts on the room when Drift placed a hand on his shoulder, welcoming him to enjoy the comfort of the space. He allowed himself to be led in and the door closed behind him, causing him to jump. With the exit closed off, Ratchet felt trapped, and nervously bit at his lower lip.

"It's OK," Drift said sensing the other's unease. He toward his guest and gestured to a soft fameless-thing on the ground with an open palm. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfy." Drift placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"What is that?" the medic asked.

"Its a lounge chair," Drift happily replied. "They are nice, and they conform to your body. Go on, try 'em out."

With a hint of a grimace, the bulkier mech walked over to the awkward seat. It wasn't like he had any other choice for they where all that where available. 'Primus, Drift is much weirder then I ever could have imagined' Ratchet thought to himself while trying to position himself to flop on the chair. With a final sigh, he plopped himself down with a loud Gaah!

"Primus!" Ratchet proclaimed as he sunk in while the swords mech simply gave a chuckle.

Walking to a small energon dispenser, Drift grabbed a fancy pot and set it beneath the machine. After a button was pressed, a quiet hiss and gurgles where heard signaling the energon was being warmed. Two fancy mugs where grabbed from a cupboard, and Drift began scooping spices into one.

"Do you want your drink sweet?" Drift asked over his shoulder. "Or would you prefer spicey?"

"Sweet, I guess." Ratchet shrugged.

Drift scooped in some spices from another container into the second mug. While he waited for the energon to brew, he walked over to his entertainment pod and tapped at the screen. With a smile, he selected some classical music from Cyberton. Glancing at the CMO, Drift playfully tilted his head and smiled.

"This is one of my favorites," Drift said. "I remember when it first came out. I listened to the playback feeds the shop on 5th and Main would play over their speakers."

"It's a good one," Ratchet said, and it was the truth. He had this music file, as well as the other files as well. He wondered if Drift had any other of his favorite music that was lost to him for a long time, but as he was about to ask, a ringing was heard.

Drift swiftly walked back to the brewer and picked up the pitcher and poured the steaming energon in the two mugs. Using some gaudy stir, he mixed up the flavored powder, and returned to Ratchet, offering him the teal mug with a warm smile. He positioned his lounge chair right next to Ratchet, sat down and sipped his drink.

"Like the drink?" Drift asked as he slipped his hand down on Ratchet's thigh.

"Y-Yeah, it's good." He answered, trying to keep his cooling fans off as his companion lightly traced patterns with his servos. Ratchet couldn't hold back the chills it gave him and Drift looked at him curiously. The CMO gave a sheepish smile.

"You alright?" Drift questions as he takes a swig of his drink.

"Tickles..." the medic spoke. "What did you spice your's with?"

"Why don't you taste it yourself?" Drift asked.

Ratchet went to grab the other's mug for a sip, but Drift pulled it out of way. He made a face, but Drift simply leaned in and pressed his mouth over Ratchets and daringly swiped his tongue across the lips and and into the other's mouth. Drift withdrew and looked at the now blushing mech questionably.

"Well?"

"Tastes hot," Ratchet answered. "The... Ah, the drink, that is."

"I like things spicey," Drift said and flashed a wide grin causing the other shake his head. "You taste so sweet, Ratch." Drift gave a lewd smile. "I can only wonder what the rest tastes like."

And at that innuendo, Ratchet's jaw dropped and the teal mug slipped from his hand. The drink spilled over himself and the mug scattered on the floor. He never felt so flabbergasted! The situation he was in was embarrassing for not many mechs ever really come looking to him for...this. Why would someone like Drift, younger and beautiful, be interested in such a grumpy old mech? Ratchet didn't know what appealed the other white and red mech. As far as he was concerned-and was told by his only other lover- he had none.

"I, ah, I'm sorry," Ratchet muttered attempting to clean the mess up. "Scrap."

It's OK," Drift said and laughed slightly. "Here, let me clean you up." He gracefully got on his knees in front of the flustered CMO, leaned down and gingerly began to lick up the sweet liquid. The first few swipes worked to clean up the fluid from the broad chest- all while Ratchet stared with wide eyes. Soon, Drift trailed down his body, licking at the round shape on Ratchet's waist. Placing his hands on the other's thigh, Drift lapped his tongue over the already hot interface panel.

"Primus," Ratchet whispered under his breath. Seeing Drift's head peering from between his legs and feeling the touch, his cooling fans roared to life. Ratchet's optics where half- lidded and a moan escaped as the tongue explored the seems. With barely a thought, his interface panel slid open, and he spread his legs wider at his partner's request.

Drift ran his tongue along the spike sheath, and the sensation teased the gray cord to extend. Eagerly running his tongue down it's length, Drift coaxed the spike to pressurize to it's full girth. There clearly was no denying the medic's desire anymore.

"Nice," Drift spoke softly and ran a hand over the spike and lightly grasped at it's base. Teasingly, the white mech just rubbed the tip sloppily along his lips at first, then, added the use of his tongue to flick along the ridges of the head. Drift lightly ran his lips around the tip, then slipped slowly around the shaft, mouthing ever so softly. Eventually, he sucked in the spike's head and flicked his tongue around as he traced at the ridges, causing Ratchet to pant huskily.

Placing his hand on Drift's finials Ratchet gently messaged at them as he took pleasure in watching his spike disappear in the other's hot, wet mouth. Drift set an agonizingly slow pace, creeping down the shaft to his hand, then slowly eased his way up, let the cock come out of his mouth, making sure to take time to swirl his lips and tongue around the tip again before drowning the spike in his mouth once more. The swords mech continued this a few times before Ratchet placed his hand on the back of the helm.

"Stop teasing," his voice thick with need as he gently pushed down with his hand.

Drift chuckled- at least tried to- and gave into the demands. He began to slide his mouth down the spike and raise himself off quicker, still managing to flick his tongue along the shaft as he went. Occasionally, he would alternate the pace, sometimes taking the CMO's thick cock in fast and withdrawing slow and other times the tip would be the only part sucked on, like it was an energon-pop, while servo's would tickle and pump at the shaft.

All the while, Ratchet moaned at the sensation of having his spike sucked and hearing the wet slurping sounds as his partner hungrily devoured his entire length. It had been a long time. A very, very long time. In fact, the last time he got a blow job was from a reluctant Pharma, and Drift was proving to be much better at the job. A grasp was expelled when Drift placed a soft touch with his servo along the rim of his valve.

"Ahh-" Ratchet gasped. " Scrap!" His hips bucked as he tried to hold himself from loosing control. Closing his optics sharply, he focused on not cuming so soon. Unfortunately,of all the things he could control, this was not one of them-at least not with such a hot mech sucking his spike down his throat.

"Drift-" Ratchet pleaded, taking his hand of the other's bobbing helm. "S-sah! Sorry! I'm gonn-NA-" Primus this felt so good! It felt like there was electricity shooting up his spike every time he felt Drift's mouth slide up and down and his whole body felt like it was on fire. "GAH! D- Drift!"

This only encouraged Drift to work on him harder and with more vigor. His hand pumped at the base of the swollen gray spike and his mouth sucking encouragingly along the shaft and tip. Letting a long, deep moan vibrate on his lips as he curled his tongue around the underside of the ridged head, Drift continued on until Ratchet's body shivered, and he cried out his release. Hot fluid squirted into the swords mech's mouth, who lustily swallowed until all was consumed.

Ratchet was heavily panting as Drifts at back on his pedes, licking the last gooey tendrils from his lips. Two sets of cooling fans where running and Drift let out a smirk.

"What?" Ratchet huffed as he leaned back on his hands, looking like he was going to collapse into recharge.

"You taste sweet," Drift replied with a wide grin,and the medic just shook his head.

"I, um, didn't mean to cum so quick," Ratchet said, shyly looking down to hide his embarrassment. He hoped he didn't disappoint the younger mech.

It was Drift's turn to shake his head as he reached a hand up to cup the CMO's chin. Lifting the mech's head up to look into his optics, Drift gave a sweet smile, and spoke. "Ratch, it's OK. I enjoyed myself." He smirked when he saw Ratchet give a hint of a smile. Drift leaned in and to his surprise, Ratchet leaned forward and gave him the kiss.

"Thanks," Ratchet said, rubbing at Drift's finials one last time.

"Don't worry about it, Ratch." Drift said casually. "I'm not finished with you yet, sweetspark."


	3. Chapter 3

A hand was offered, and Ratchet took a hold with a firm grasp and was helped to his feet. Drift warmly smiled at him as he lead him to a corner of the room. The swords mech held up a finger, signaling the follower to wait a second. Reaching up, Drift grabbed a leather handle and pulled it down, revealing his birth. What a smart idea for saving space- having a wall bed! Once fully down, Drift took off his swords, placed then beside the berth, and crawled into the bed, and beckoned Ratchet to follow.

The CMO gingerly sat down on the bed only to have Drift cling to his back. Soft kisses where placed along the medic's neck and hands wondered lovingly aver his chest. Ratchet couldn't help but smile at his amorous partner and enjoyed the caresses that where given to him. Drift kissed the side of his neck, coming closer to his audial.

"How do you want me?" Drift whispered.

"Huh?" Ratchet questioned.

"Do you want to fuck me, or shall I take you?" Drift answered, licking at sensitive neck cables.

Ratchet's insecurities rose once again. He knew how to, it's just been a very long time. Mixed with the harsh things told by his previous lover, Ratchet was filled with doubt about his abilities to please.

"Take me," Ratchet said.

Drift nodded, and gave one last nip at his lover's neck before he drew back. The sound of his interface panel snapped open was heard. "Can you do something for me first sweetling?"

Ratchet turned and looked at Drift questioningly. The mech's spike was unsheathed and was firmly erect. Primus, the one thing he wasn't good at was demanded of him. However, it was only fair the leary red and white mech said to himself. He crawled up on the bed but when Ratchet was close enough, Drift cupped his lover's face.

"Lay on your back," Drift spoke, and watched as the other did as he was told. With a smile, Drift preceded to Ratchet's side, and straddled his chest facing towards the reclined mech's feet. Slowly, he backed is aft up until he was practically sitting on the CMO's face, his valve presented to the bottom mech. "Eat me out, Ratch," Drift bolded demanded, and then started to play with his limp spike, messaging and licking at it once again, slowly making it pressurize again.

Ratchet let out a moan, and gave what the other mech wanted. Slowly, he licked at the inner thighs, taking his time to reach the folds of the valve. Now it was his turn to tease Drift. He reached his hands up, and grabbed the red thighs and gently rubbed at them. Ratchet placed a few kisses to the thighs, but soon dragged his tongue towards the waiting valve, but never touching it. Drift attempted to shift himself into the lick, however, Ratchet retreated and restrained the impatient mech's hips.

Drift let out a whine, but continued focusing his attention to the gray cock in which he sucked in his mouth. With his one servo, the swords mech dipped his hand to rub at the medic's valve. He traced the opening with a fingertip a few times, then swiped across gently before slowly pressing a digit inside.

"Oh, you're so nice and wet," Drift cooed in between licking the spike.

Eventually, Ratchet ran his tongue over the outer fold of the valve, taking his time to lick and suck at it. Drift let a moan escape and began sucking on the hard spike again. Using his hands, the CMO spread open the valve and ran his tongue vertically over the opening, licking up the lubricant that escaped. Drift pressed himself down into the touch, and Ratchet gave another soft lick.

"Ah, that feels so good," Drift blurted out.

The tongue wondered the outside of the valve, tracing the edges before slowly dipping inside to find the outer node in the backside of the valve. Once found, this node was assaulted with the wondering tongue. Drift cried out, nearly screaming in his pleasure. Placing his mouth to the leaking valve, Ratchet gently sucked and hummed causing Drift to buck his hips a little, but still eagerly pressed his panel into the medic's face demanding more.

"Ah-You're doing so good, Ratch," Drift huskily spoke encouragingly.

Soon, Drift was grinding his valve on Ratchet's face, moaning loudly as the swords mech was pretty much humping the other's face. Sneaking his hand around, Ratchet snuck a finger inside the wet valve, and forced out another screaming moan. When more lubricant was released, Ratchet lapped it up and nearly whined when the other stood up, placing his finger firmly right below his spike. Ratchet wondered what Drift was doing, but it dawned on him that by putting pressure on that specific spot would block the tubing that released the trans-fluid from his spike. Primus, he nearly caused Drift to loose it, and he smiled to himself for it.

"Slag, Ratch, you keep that up, and I'll loose it for sure," Drift said and sat himself next to the medic, breathing in slowly then holding his breathe for a second before exhaling as a way to help calm himself down. He watched as his partner wiped his valve lubricant from his face. "Sorry 'bout that, but it just felt so good."

With a final huff, Drift slid up between Ratchet's legs and pushed them apart. He continued playing with the valve, running his finger around the wet opening before sliding it in. Ratchet let out a small moan when the finger slid past that back node and Drift gently circled his digit around before slowly pulling it out. His free hand found it's way to the spike, and began to slide up and down it's shaft. A second digit was added, and the CMO bit his lip trying to hold back a moan. It didn't work, and his cooling fans clicked up a notch.

"Feel good?" Drift asked as he swirled his fingers around, scissoring them to prep the valve.

"Uhmm-mhh," Ratchet moaned, moving his hips ever so slightly against the inquisitive fingers. "Please..." His eyes where half lidded as he begged. "Primus Drift- ahhh... Stop teasing... Please... Just take me already or you'll fraggin' regret it!"

Drift couldn't help but laugh, but his fingers withdrew and he laid on his back on the birth. "Want to get on top?" He asked as he stroked his own spike. Ratchet let out an aggravated sigh. "It's OK. I'll help, and we can switch in a bit. It would be so hot to watch you ride me Ratch."

The medic sat up. "I... Ah, hope I don't disappoint you," He mumbled under his breath as he straddled Drift. " Ummm. I'm not very, ah, good."

"That's not what I'd say Ratch." Drift replied. "If you're half as good with this as you where licking at me, you'll be just fine." He gave a wink to his worried berth-mate.

Still a bit hesitant, Ratchet just meekly smiled as he positioned his valve over the waiting spike. The swords mech grabbed his own spike, and rubbed the tip along the valve to collect some lubricant before lining it up. The medic slowly eased himself down giving a needy moan when the tip slipped inside him. When the spike slid across the deeper nodes, Ratchet tipped his head back and whimpered. Soon enough, his interface panel landed on Drift's, the spike fully seated inside him.

"AH Frag," Drift muttered. "You're so tight!"

Slowly, Ratchet started grinding his hips back and forth. He placed his hands on Drift's light gray chest for balance, and began to rock with more vigor. Slag, this felt so good! It's been too long, and feeling Drift's hard cock deep inside him was simply amazing! How he was able to refrain from this for so long baffled him.

"Lean forward some," Drift asked and when his command was followed, he placed his pedes on the berth and gently thrusted his hips forward when the medic rolled his hips back. A moan escaped both their mouths, and the pace was quickened with each shove. Drift bit his lip as he slammed into his lover while Ratchet eagerly cried out his moans.

"Ahh...Nice Ratch!" Drift exclaimed, but used his hands to stop the bot on top. "Hold up." Ratchet looked at him suspiciously. "Change positions?"

"How you want me now?" Ratchet said huskily.

" On your side," Drift replied, helping the other to dismount. Drift got to his knees and knelt beside the other, and when the CMO laid on is side, the swords mech grabbed his top leg.

"Lift," Drift said as he guided the other bot's leg up. He scooted over the one leg and placed the raised one over his shoulder. With barely any warning, Drift pressed his spike into the valve. He thrust in slowly, watching his lover to make sure the new position didn't cause any discomfort. Ratchet's face showed total bliss. His optics remained half lidded, and his mouth hung open in a silent moan.

Satisfied, Drift pumped his spike to the hilt faster. Once he was fully in, he'd rotate his hips a little before drawing back out before repeating the process. Ratchet rewarded him with deep moans as he squirmed in his pleasure. The sensation of all the nodes being rubbed against sent shiver's down the medics struts. He even moved himself against the rhythm with Drift's thrusts to get the most stimulation.

"You feel so good!" Drift moaned and leaned forward to rest his weight on the other's leg. He began to thrust harder, causing the wet, leaking valve to squish with each pump. When the node deepest in the valve was touched, both shouted out their pleasured moans.

"One more," Drift said, pulling himself out and resting back on his pedes. "Lay on your back, alright?"

Panting heavily, Ratchet flopped on his back. His chest was heaving as his fans revved on full blast. It was clear how much he enjoyed this but wasn't going to last much longer. Pillows where set down, and Drift coaxed the CMO to lift up his aft to slip the pillows underneath. Once again, the swords mech positioned himself between his partner's legs and leaned over to place a soft kiss on the lips.

"This will feel so good, sweetling," Drift whispered. "Ready?"

As soon as Ratchet shook his head yes, Drift pummeled his cock back into the valve. Snapping his hips back and forth, Drift hammered relentlessly into his lover so quickly that he swore he saw stars. His moans turned to screams of pleasure as his lover bucked and rotated his hips. "Oohh Primus Ratchet!" Drift shouted as he stared deep into his crushes eyes.

The medic reached his arms around the speedsters back and dug his fingers into the sensitive wires while begging for release. Circling his own hips, he closed his eyes as his whole body tingled. He wasn't going to last much longer, and he lustily desired for overload. His valve began to flutter, tightening and releasing on the moving spike on its own accord. Soon enough the valve clamped tightly down and Ratchet yelled out his orgasm. He grasped his fingertips deeply as his spike released the built up trans-fluids all over his partners belly. With a few last pumps, Drift expelled his fluids, shooting the hot liquid within his lover with a scream of ecstasy.

Drift limp body layed pressed against the chest of his lover while they both panted to catch their breath. Ratchet reset his optics and gingerly wrapped his arms around the swords mech. Wow. He never thought he could ever feel like this! He felt like he was in Utopia, floating on through the sky as if nothing could ever bother him or bring him down again.

Once Drift came to, He lifted his helm to look into Ratchet's eyes. He smiled a satisfied grin and moved to capture his lover's lips in a kiss. "That felt..." Drift paused to think of the right word. "Divine."

The medic's chest heaved in a short laugh. "Yeah, you would say that Drift."

"What?" Drift lazily asked. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, I did." Ratchet replied. "You were amazing."

"So where you," Drift said as he rolled over onto the bed. "And I mean that. I don't know why you doubt yourself."

"Past lover," Ratchet laughed. "Wasn't as nice or understanding as you."

"His loss. I would have done anything to keep you." Drift replied, and the medic simply hurumped. " Say, do you have to open the med bay in the morning?

"Why? Are you thinking go factually coming in for that check-up?"

A shade of crimson appeared on Drift's cheeks. "Urm... No. But I was hoping you'd spend the night. You know, recharge with me?"

"You wanna know the best part of being the Chief Medical Officer is?" Ratchet questioned, and Drift shrugged. "You can show up to work whenever you damn well feel like it."

"So, do that mean you'll stay?" Drift asked as a wide smile appeared on his face.

Ratchet gave out a sigh, but replied. "Yes. I'll stay."

Drift howled with delight, pecking the medic quickly on the cheek. Reaching over the berth, the white speedster pulled out a huge fluffy blanket, and worked to cover both himself and his partner with it. Of course Ratchet rolled his optics at the blanket, but the blue fuzzy thing was warm.

"Thankyou Ratch," Drift said as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"For what?"

"For letting me be with you tonight." Drift replied.

Ratchet gave a snort of laughter. "Really kid? It should be me thanking you for giving this old mech another run." He opened his arms to welcome the other over, and Drift, eagerly taking the offer, slid over and wrapped his body around the medic's and placed his head on the crook of his shoulder.

"Your welcome sweet spark," Drift replied. "Anytime."

"I knew you'd say that," Ratchet joked, but wrapped his arms around the white mech and kissed his fore-helm. The CMO felt his partner hug him, and it brought a smile to his lips. He genuinely felt happy. And wanted, for a change. Giving a sigh of content, Ratchet off lined his optics and let Drift's cycled breathing lull him into recharge- it was always easier to sleep with someone cuddling in your arms.


End file.
